The MC Ninja
by Lord Lucario of Gandalia
Summary: Narutos has awakened his non human bloodand is ready .. You know what I suck at summaries read the first chapter please read and reveiw
1. Chapter 1

Here we are on a normal day Naruto was fighting Sasuke on a rooftop ,see normal . But when Sasuke yelled out "Fireball jutsu !" Naruto couldn't beleive he was willing to kill him and then Naruto was scared... thats right scared but his ancestry flashed before his eyes and , they weren't human they were tall black beings with purple eyes. 'Enderman' a voice said in his head a maniacal energy wnd next thing he knew he was in front of Sasuke's face , not one to waste an oppertunity Naruto punched him in the face . Sasuke in shock thought 'what' . Sakura thought 'huh' and Naruto started teleporting and atacking Sasuke which ended with a kick to the face. Sasuke flew through multiple hangars of sheets. Sasuke got angry he made some signs and lightning cackled in his hands . Naruto gained a maniacal grin and made a rasengan that was purple with one hand . "Sasuke I got holiday present for you" He teleported right in front him and shoved the Rasengan in Sasuke's stomach ."oof" and Sasuke went flying into the wall by Sakura "Naruto you Bastard" she said. He simply flipped her off before being confronted by his sensei. "Hey -WWHAT THE FUCK "he said as he said after seeing Sasuke slumped on a wall ,Naruto walking away and the only usual thing was Sakura crying.

To be continued...

I dont own Naruto Or minecraft


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto was enjoying his day , he was meditating and the candles around him had purple flames . That was interupted by a certain annoyance banging on his door . 'What could it be' he thought sarcastically. When he opened his door seeing the konoha twelve. "What". Sakura tried to step up but she had nothing to filled her role and said "Naruto wanna come eat with us "."Fuck no".Ino shocked got angry and said "Why not ?"."Because Ive seen your gatherings and you never invited me"."Well Sakura convinced us not to let you come , she said you were annoying "said Choji."Choji you realize i am now pissed beyond all reason right ?"."I figured as much". "CHOJI WEVE KNOWN EACHOTHER FOR YEARS AND YOU CHOOSE THAT PINK HAIRED HARPY OVER ME?"He lowered his head in shame "Please Naruto we're sorry please." Now unexpectedly this came from Kiba . "Well I guess I could come ,but all of you have some making up to do. Sasuke." "Hm?". "I might kill you" He then grabbed two ninjatos that were jagged and curved and teleported away. "see you at 8" he said.


	3. Chapter 3

HEY 188 VIEWS AND ONLY 2 REVIEWS WHERS THE LOVE

BACK TO BUISNESS I DONT OWN NARUTO PR MC

Naruto was pissed , no ENRAGED. HIS BASTARD PARENTS AND FAMILY WERE STILL ALIVE AND TRYING TO KILL HIM

_Flashback Narutos minscape_

_"Hey kyu I want to honor my family so I want to name a new tecnique-""NARUTO THEY HATE YOU THEYRE TRAINING YOUR BROTHER AND SISTERS TO KILL YOU !" No sooner than those words left her mouth , an opressive ki filled the area . "Not them too." His eyes then glowed purple and his skin glowed red. 'he's a legendary enderman but he is also a halfblood ' _

_Flashback_ end

Naruto was currently walking to the Hokage Tower in his new clothes he got from Tenten. He has anbu pants , a black hoodie with a purple trim . His new purple eyes were on display as well. He

was going to get some answers from Tsunade ,who was apparently his had two jagged ninjaken which used to belong to one of kyu's friends named Scorpion ,strapped to his back. He started muttering the chorus of a song he thought of .

_Im friends with the monster at the side of my bed_

_Get along with the voices inside my head_

_Your trying to save me , start holdin you breath_

_and you think im crazy _

_Well thats not fair_


	4. Chapter 4

He teleported right to her office and lo and behold she tried to lie right to his face. So he stabbed a ninjaken where her hand was . That shows he meant buisness. So she spilled every thing . His real name was Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki Kaguya. Apparently Minato could never achieve the bone pulse bloodline and denounced it from his the reason he abandoned Naruto's older brother , Kimimaru ,and he had no idea why he abandoned his sister , Tayuya .He went straight Oto telling them everything including his life and they told him theirs they had all suffered. So they had one target: Orochimaru . They were caught by the Sound 3 . "What are doing here". Screamed Jirobo .Naruto at him with cold eyes and said "Nothing youll live to see"In less than a second Naruto had killed them all via teleportation and his swords . "So the jinchuuriki and his siblings have to play"."Orochimaru the little imortality game youre playing is over"."Quiet boy I am a god "."Then prove prove to me your immortal !" Naruto charged and went for a low sweep ,but Orochi-teme hopped over but wasn't expecting the uppercut that came with it. But Kimimaru was already on him "Bone drill." Kimimaru elongated his forearm bones , jumped up and spun into Orochimaru's chest. But he turned into a remerged from the trunk of a tree. Tayuya was right there spin kicking him through a wall. However Naruto teleported them both a safe distance away before teleporting back and used his most destructive move"ENDER PULSE"as a purple sphere surrounded him and expanded and turned the palace and Orochimaru to ash.

So that was first fight scene tell me what you thought about it the review section please and I don't own Naruto or Minecraft


	5. Chapter 5

It is two days until the Namikaze family had heard something in his brother's walked next to the door to listen. "Dear Kimimaru and Tayuya we want you back in our family , all you have to do is kill the demon that posseses your brother's body."That was all they could read before a kunai pierced the letter , nailing to the wall. They turned to see their brother glaring right at them."Here I thought I found two people I could trust."."Nii-san wait !l".But he had already teleported was currently packing for a 'trip'. Today was the day the Yondaime returned to kill him.A festival was prepared and started when the yondaime, his wife Kushina, and their three children arrived. Naruto was in his hoodie and walking with a bag on his was going to the east walked in knocked out the gaurds before he heard someone calling him."Naruto !". To his suprise he saw Sakura, Tayuya, Hinata,Kakashi,Tsunade, and Jiraiya."What". He turned to them."Already here to hand me over to the Yondaime?"."No that's not why we're here we want to know where you're going."."To Kumo, I'm done playing Ninja there I'll get some real training done.I hear jinchuuriki are greatly praised there."Before teleporting he gave them a stare that equaled that of Uchiha Itachi."Shit Jiraiya get me the retrieval squad, I have a few words for the Yondaime.".

5 MINUTES LATER..

"What the demon escaped ? Go Kushina,Arashi,Moka, and capture the demon that killed your brother."

ANSF:Why no lemons !?

AR:fanfiction Doesn't allow them !.O don't want to hear about them own Naruto or Mc anyway

Ive got a poll up to for gets paired with naruto.

Hinata:3 Temari:1 unexpected seeya next time


	6. Chapter 6

Hi it's been a while but whatever . I don't own Naruto or so you know this story was intended to be a triple crossover. Now it is you will kniw what series by the end of the chapter

START

Naruto was currently on top of Madara Uchiha's Statue."Naruto we'll save you !"."When are going to understand you Bitch I am Naruto"."Lies there is know way he could stave off only way I could beleive is if he had the Qui-".She then noticed the drawing of a pentagon on the ground underneath she and her children."There is much you cannot ."A beam of blue light then shot up from the then walked out of the wreckage."It is have I done."She said shortly before drawing her O-Katana. Naruto drew a sword made from DIAMONDS!"I'll let you know I am going to another world maybe I,ll come back for revenge maybe not."He then teleported to Leaf village getting Hinata."You all packed up ?""Yes Naruto " "Alright lets go 'Cross Dimensional Jutsu'" and they disappeared.

Now for an afterword

ANSF:Why no lem-

AR:Shut the fuck up

Moon:Sonniku should be in this or shadow

AR: I'll do it when you call him Sonic not Sonniku

Moon:No One can call him that but me !

AR:Moon please don't wreck my house ... Again

ANSF:Yeah you litterally blew up the moon last time and ordered a chimp to attack me

Moon:I make no promises

AR:Well shit


	7. Chapter 7

HEY THIS IS MY FIRST CHAPTER ON A COMPUTER, I LOST MY PHONE SO NOW.. aw fuck it I don't own Naruto Or Minecraft

Minecraftia/Overworld

Naruto's eye twitched"Well this world is uh blocky. Follow me Hina-GOD DAMN THAT'S A BIG PALACE!"

Indeed in front of him was a dark palace where he saw a squad of green men walking in, some with swords. 'That does not seem fair'."Hinata stay here, I got motherfuckers to kill."

He walked and saw a bearded, white-eyed man. obliterating the green men, oversized spiders, and skeletons. He was stopped when an enderman teleported right in his face."Yay actual family."He said walking up to them. They looked at him confused about who he was talking about."I'm talking to the Enderman".Pulling out a sword he charged at the man. The man looked at Naruto and blocked the sword with his scythe.

Naruto screamed out "Heizen"and a massive blue crystal appeared piercing the man through his heart. Quickly breaking the crystal, the man scowled."Quincy, my name is Herobrine.'.'My name is Naruto Uzumaki."He said teleporting and stabbing Herobrine in the stomach with his ninjaken.'Big mistake' Herobrine grinned and kicked Naruto followed by an uppercut that sent him out of the palace. Herobrine walked to the stairs and said"Now do you see why I am a god."

"You are no god , seeing as how your bleeding from my sword."Naruto said getting up. He raised his hand and yelled"Bone Bullet Barrage"

Every bullet hit Herobrine, and then he used his speed to grab Naruto's throat and throw him throw him through a couple of trees.

Hinata was watching and couldn't watch as Naruto was now getting his ass handed to wanted to save him but she was too weak and she knew that the reason why she came was to get strong and tell him the called his name.

Naruto eyes widened, he had forgotten that he had someone else to stabbed Herobrine and kicked him into the air. He then yelled "DODGE!"he threw a kunai with an explosive explosion was devastating.A large**-"KIT DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY LIVES YOU JUST** **ENDED**?! AsuraRaiton"Kyuubi if you ever interrupt me again i will pair you with Gai"**"YES** **SIR"**

As I was saying a large part of the forest was gone. Naruto was out if it and Herobrine was gone. Hinata passed out after seeing the explosion.

A man was walking through the forest and sweat dropped when he saw the two. Carefully he avoided eye contact with the Enderman. He dragged them two his house and put them in bed.

_**12 MOTHERFUCKING HOURS LATER**_

Naruto sat up"Where am I ."

"You're in my house.

"My name is Sky."

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

AR:Hey guys almost got a thousand views. But only 6 reviews come on !

Moon: Asura where is ANSF ?

AR: Oh him he's dying

Moon :WHY

AR: It went like this

-_FLASHBACK_

_AR:_You see if im feeling good then I wont have to put a little ol bullet in your head understand or we can get chim-chim again.

ANSF: Who cares about that monkey

AR walks away*

ANSF: What did I-

Moon : Who called my chim-chim A **MONKEY**

ANSF : It was your Sonniku or Asura

Moon: Unlikely Asura only walks away when I am going to something bad to also said Sonniku . Look at you chest.

ANSF sees a explosive tag on his chest*

Moon:BitchGoBOOM

ANSF:NOOO

_**BOOM**_

_-FLASHBACKEND-_

AR:You already knew

Moon: Look at your house

AR does so

AR: You sprayed Sonic on my house. Sometimes I hate you.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys I dont own Naruto and minecraft

You guys are fucking awesome 1,102 views!

Please_**REVIEW**_

I'm going to have a few Oc's that represent my friends and some of the skins will be characters too. Like Assassin's Creed characters where my friend will be an assassin with the others. His name is A Nintendo and Sega Fan. MoonTheUltimateLifeForm will be a bounty hunter. All are introduced in the chapter. Also Ill be an oc too.

On to the chapter.

Naruto woke up and looked around for Sky but he was no where to be turned to see a giant robot with a squid piloting it.

_**"FOOLISH HUMAN. YOU LIKE SKY HAVE WALKED INTO MY TRAP OF DERPYNESS !"**_

A hatch with a hole that lead to a portal and Naruto was transported to the SquidWorld.

_**SOMEWHERE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT**_

'Oh NOW I need backup' thought Fredrick after getting into his Creed's robes he went to tell his friend Moon.(Ezio's but black and red)

Play 'Seven Rings In Hand' which I don't own either. Play the Intro only

A man with a black hoodie and shorts with a black blade and orange handle wrappings. He looked to be someone who could control fire as a little danced around him and became a tornado.'Sky's in trouble again. Why doesn't he kill that damn squid. Guess I have to get moon again.'he thought picking up his sword he called out "Ali come on it's time to go." A small DRAGON came out and he hopped on it's back as they took flight. When he got to Moon's house he called"Moon get your lazy ass out here."He got off the dragon and rolled as a knife implanted itself where he used to be."What's up Sky in trouble again?"She had on leather boots, a jacket with a hood, and a mask covering her face and you could see she had brown hair because of the long ponytail that she also had two holster that had golden Desert Eagles in them.

"Yeah. So you going to get that idiotic friend of yours now?"

"Nah he should be here about now."

"Hey Moon I need your help-"

He was stopped by Asura holding up his hand"Relax Assassin, I already told her."

Frederick glared at Asura.

"Alright now let's move"

_**"NOT SO FAST FOOLISH HUMANS I HAVE NOT DESTROYED YOU YET ! ESPECIALLY THE WEAK ONE IN THE**_ MIDDLE!" The squid in the robot said.

Fred and Moon looked toward Asura,who covered himself in a lightning and flew into the sky. They saw his smile ... it was psychotic

They both sighed- that squid was going to die plain and simple. Taking this moment they both left to go get a soda

_**"WHERE ARE YOU GOING FOOLISH HUMANS-"**_

He was cut in half and then Asura appeared behind him sword extended. The machine exploded and -

"heheheheheHaHaHaHa**_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."_**

He turned and saw that his friends were gone."Where did they go ?"."We went to get soda you psychotic knucklehead" said Moon and Fred

"Alright let's head to that portal."

Fred was planning to argue when Asura stopped him

"Hey Fred what are you doing ?"A

"Nothing just walking around."F

"Thwarting my plans ?"A

"Thwarting your plans?"F

"Are you ?"A

"NO!"F

"Good cause that'd be bad.'A

"How bad?"F

"I'd have to kill you."A

"Thats bad."F

"Indeed."A

Moon then got an idea

"Hey Fred guess what._** DODGE!"**_

She pushed him down the hatch where Sky and Naruto fell. She then shrugged at Asura and jumped.'Great' he then followed.


	9. Chapter 9

They almost landed and broke their legs. Except Asura who fell straight down even if he can fly.

Moon felt someone poke on the back she turned around but she was stuffed into a bag.

"Hey where is Moon ?"."Let me see if I can find her- ah never mind her man lets hit da club."

"What! Whats wrong with you!"Fred sent a punch at Asura who caught it and narrowed his eyes."Follow me".

They came upon Club Squidcellence. Asura kicked down the door and sat at the bar, much to Fred's disapproval."You ashole don't you care about your friends? Thats it after I find Moon and tell her you were lazing around while I was trying tp find her !"

"You think I'm afraid of her or you? Please you two could never beat me." (I think you know where this is going)

"You fucking asshole I don't care if your my friend I'm going to find her alone !"

"Well good luck with that!"Asura said not fazed in the slightest

"GRR ASSHOLE" Fred said marching out of the club to find Moon

As soon as he left Asura slammed his sword on the table.

"I want to know why everyone of you know me."

"One of the squid prophets said you were bound to become the ruler of the squids or the destroyer of the squids."

"Hmmm ruling doesn't seem so bad."

"Good because we hate Derpollolus Overlord as our ruler he is an unfair, stoneheaded,slavedriver !But in order for you to become the ruler you need to kill him, the Overlord and then we can save your friends Sky and Naruto."

Asura mulled this over in his head and saw no downside to this.

"Where is he?"

"He is across the street ready to marry some human girl named Moon."

Asura was already gone.

The squid bartender sweatdropped"Well he gets to work fast."

_At the Palace_

"Where are they !?"

**_"FOOLISH HUMAN YOU WALKED RIGHT INTO MY TRAP YOU POWER WILL NOW BE USED FOR THE SQUID ARMY"_**

Just like that a hex appeared under Asura while falls to his knees a solid bold **"S" **engraved on his head, (Majin rip-off I Know and I'm sorry)

_**PLAY PICCOLO'S THEME FROM DBZ WHICH ASURA DOES NOT OWN ALONG WITH NARUTO AND MINECRAFT**_

"Who do you think we are just some toys for you to play with ?" Asura felt his free will slipping away as Moon and Fred watched.

"You haven't taken my entire will yet. So I can still do this." Feeling the mark also increase his power he sensed Naruto and Sky's bio electricity and teleported them to the Palace he cut their binding.

"Naruto get Moon, Sky get Fred down from that damn cake." They nodded and did at they were told.

As soon as Moon got free of the squid she looked towards Asura along with Fred"I thought you didn't care about us?"

"No I was waiting to see why the squids were scared of me. I just found thatthe rebellion is afraid for me to be used as a weapon against them along with Naruto and Sky."

"Well that's all I can do go to the squid portal leave and destroy it while you go because I'm about to be turned into a pawn."

"Your fucking crazy"Fred screamed.

"Oh please If im really as crazy as you say I am then let God strike me down right now." A bolt of lightning then hit Asura but he remained unaffected.

"Hah nice try jackass,next time give it your A game, oh god I'm about to lose my will go."

Our four heroes left Asura and the squidworld as his iris turned turned sky blue and the whites of the eyes turned orange and his pupil turned purple.

TBC ...


	10. Chapter 10

Worst behavor no? Motherfucker never loved us.

Naruto, Moon, and Fred were planning for a way to get Asura from Squid World. Sky was out mining he had to keep up with four villages demands.

Naruto punched a hole through the block wall."How the hell are we gonna get him back."he screamed.

"I don't know but we don't have the manpower to take on an army squids.' Moon said.

"Guys I think we need to save ourselves first !".Fred said pointing to the windows. Moon and Naruto looked out the window to and saw a portal.

Out stepped the remaining Konoha 12 and Naruto's siblings(Tayuya & Kimimaru)

Hinata ran downstairs ready holding an iron sword that was enchanted.

Naruto then realized something.

"Hina-chan when did you get those-"

"You. Have. All. Been. GONE FOR A WEEK."She yelled out."But now is not the time we have some old friends that need to be educated, especially that peverted asshole Kiba."

They four of them walked outside. Moon drew a hidden chokuto and one of her desert eagles, Fred exposed his hidden blades, Hinata drew her special sword, and Naruto drew both ninjato.

"State your buisness." stated Naruto in a monotone. Most of them flinched,especially Tayuya, except for Sasuke and Kiba.

Sasuke spoke up in his most arrogant voice"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, S rank, 100,000,000,000 Bounty dead. Claimer of the bounty will get to be wed to the 4th hokage's daughters."

Tayuya however was shocked 'That bastard used me as a reward!' Tayuya was visibly shaking with rage.

Sasuke however disregarded her with a smirk"Don't give me that look now you can bear Uchiha children."

Kimimaru scoffed"I don't care about the others but you will not kill my brother or marry my sister. Youll have to pry my cold dead hands of your neck."

"I WANT MY WOMEN DOBE." screeched Kiba.

"Your women? Who the fuck are you talking about?"

"Hinata of course and I'll take that mysterious chick over there." He said pointing at Moon.

"You have fucked up."

" Just for that I'm going to make them my bi-"Kiba was cut off as he was sent flying into a tree. Moon was walking up to him with her chokuto out.

"This asshole is mine."

"I've got Duckass." Naruto said.

"I've got the Harpy Twins." Fred called.

"I've got sword fetish." called out Hinata, pointing to Tenten

Kimimaru scoffed and said"I've got Neji."

Tayuya shouted "The green freak is mine."

_**Play mAAd City and Radioactive Grammys**_

_With Moon and Kiba-_

"You sexist asshole."

"I hope you know I'm not afraid to hit a woman." Kiba taunted

"That's cool neither am I" Moon replied.

"Well it's true men are stronger than-OOOF."Kiba was lonched into another tree.

Kiba returned by kneeing her in the stomach and landing a right hook to the face.

He called "Akamaru!, FANG OVER FANG." Nailing her straight in the stomach.

"HAH. FIRST BLOOD. You might as well give up n-" Moon smirked before running further into the woods.

"I WAS FUCKING KIDDING !."said Kiba following after her.

Moon stopped in a village and smirked.

She ducked into a house and jumped out a window. Kiba tore the house apart... with five villagers still inside.

She then landed in front of a villager." INUZUKA CLAW" Moon rolled out of the way as Kiba's attack landed and sliced the villager into bits.

"I WILL KILL AS MANY PEOPLE AS I HAVE TO AS LONG AS YOU ARE ONE OF THEM!"screamed Kiba following her back to the forest biome.

"So woman are you done running ?"

"I don't know, is your mouth?"

"You talk a lot of shit for a washing machine. And I don't say that cause you wash your own clothes I say it cuz you're a wom-"

He was silenced by a headbutt from Moon that sent him skidding back. Blood coursed from his eyebrow onto his cheek.

"You know what just for that I'm not gonna take it easy on you anymor-" He was silenced again as she sent him through a wall with an axe handle.

"Now that I'm back I can finally get around to disassembling you, you smug cunt."

"(sigh) yup."Moon said. She punched him in the face making him land on his ass.

"How quickly bravado goes out when you're flat on your ass. Kind of sad really."Moon said.

Kiba growled"SAD FOR YO-"

Moon landed a perfect kick on Kiba's elbow. His arm started hanging limply on the side. Kiba fell to his knees.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"


End file.
